CeVIO Creative Studio
CeVIO Creative Studio (CeVIO, pronounced che-ˈvē-ˈo) is a commercial vocal synthesizer product capable of both speech and singing synthesis. Originally released on September 26th, 2013. CeVIO Creative Studio won two awards in 2013, the "MicrosoftⓇ Innovation Award 2013" and the "CEDEC Award". Overview Cevio Creactive Studio was released as a part of the CeVIO Project. CeVIO is commonly compared with similar software, such as VOCALOID, UTAU, VOICERLOID and Megpoid Talk, though the latter ones are either speech or singing synthesizers but not both. One of the collaborators in the CeVIO Project, Techno-Speech, Inc., provides the core technology for the synthesis in this software. The company has utilized the featured HMM-based Speech Synthesis System(HTS) on OpenJTalk, MMD Agent and other software. Singing synthesis system has also been developed based on HTS. Its demo version, CeVIO Creative Studio FREE, was popular and likely helped to spread CeVIO's popularity even before the final product's release. Many users still use this free version after the release of the full commercial version. Development History The following includes the official releases and major events only. More details can be found at the official webpage(in Japanese only). * On April 26, 2013, the demo version of this software, CeVIO Creative Studio FREE, was released. It was capable of speech synthesis only, using Sato Sarara's talking voice. * In June 2013, the singing capability was available for Sato Sarara. * On September 26, 2013, CeVIO Creative Studio was released as the commercial software. * On November 14, 2014, the software was upgraded to 3.0. The software was then labeled as "CeVIO Creative Studio S". * On November 19, 2014, the demo version was discontinued and no longer available from the official website. * On July 17, 2015, the software was upgraded to 3.2. * On January 26, 2016, the software was upgraded to 4.0. * On April 6, 2016, the software was upgraded to 4.1. * On September 5, 2016, the software was upgraded to 5.0. * On January 26, 2017, the software was upgraded to 5.1. * On January 22, 2018, the software was upgraded to 6.0, labeled as CeVIO Creative Studio CS6. Speech Abilities Speech and Song are this program's main features. The Speech portion offers a large dictionary of words to which Sato Sasara, Suzuki Tsudumi, and Takahashi never pronounce or read wrong. If they do, you have the option to manually edit it yourself. The Speech portion was created with help of the HTS method, this method is famous in the VOCALOID fanbase because this method created the online synthesizers Sinsy, Open J-Talk, Renoid Player, and many more. The Speech portion offers different types of voices for each character. :Sato Sasara's voices are Energetic, Happiness, Angry, and Sadness. :Suzuki Tsudumi's voices are Cool, and Dere. :Takahashi's voices are Normal, Casual, and "Dent". There are parameters for the voices, which include pitch and speed. There are also settings for Volume (VOL), Length (LEN), and Tone (TON). Singing Abilities Sato Sasara was the only voices capable of singing at beginning, but the singing part of this program is now much more efficient than it was in the Free version. In the Free version, one was free to create tracks, insert lyrics, and add breaths to the end of notes, but even then those would get caught up in the end of her already automatically set breaths. Anything else would require external software but didn't really stop the choppiness of her vowel transitions. In the commercial version, more options for fine-tuning became available. Fine-Tune Amplitude Timing allows editing of the choppiness. Pitch can be adjusted like before, but now pitch-bends are also able to be edited, along with vibrato and vibrato timing are also able to be edited. Most importantly, volume and dynamics can be edited. Gender factor is also available, which makes the voice less or more mature. The option to import MIDI's and .xml's is still present. The file extension also has changed from the free version's ".ccs" to ".csv". Releases Marketing CeVIO Vision is used to create digital signage over anime shops in Akibahara. It uses Sato Sasara's image to advertise things such as new products and is used in conjunction with CeVIO Creative Studio . Trivia * The three most common family names in Japan are Sato (佐藤), Suzuki (鈴木) and Takahashi (高橋), and those just happen to be the three surnames of the CeVIO mascots developed by the CeVIO Team. Gallery cevio talk.png|CeVIO Creative Studio (Paid Version) In Speech Mode cevio talk dictionary.png|Dictionary editing feature Song_01.png|CeVIO Creative Studio (Paid Version) in Singing Mode External links *CeVIO Homepage *CeVIO Creative Studio Page on CeVIO Site *Nicopedia CeVIO Creative Studio Information *Creative Studio and Creative Studio FREE comparison *CeVIO on Twitter *Creative Studio FREE User Guide *Creative Studio User Guide *Sato Sasara's website *Sato Sasara's Twitter *Suzuki Tsudumi's Twitter Navigation Category:CeVIO